Kanzen Taida
:Laziness isn't always a bad thing. - Kenji-Taichō Kanzen Taida (完全怠惰, Japanese for Complete Laziness) is an Excavado and a surprisingly successful and skilled assassin, currently in the employ of the Collective Vices, and by extension the Imawashī. He specializes in covert operations where stealth is required, and has been known to infiltrate several different organizations under different guises to obtain valuable intelligence regarding their operations and operatives. Despite his impressive list of success in the black ops world, Kanzen is one of - if not - the laziest man you'll ever find. Like many of those who serve Shinzō, Kanzen also deals the illegal drug named Reiyaku as a source of personal income to aid his family in . Character Outline Kanzen is a very tall man with a lean-built physique, with Jinta openly referring to him as a bean-pole. Kanzen has dark eyes and silver-colored hair that is worn with a prominently spiked fringe at the front that usually hangs over the right side of his face, resulting in it being mostly shadowed and hidden from view. His body is adorned by an assortment of tattoos, all of which act as seals upon his spiritual energy, and in particular, his Hollow powers. He commonly forgoes wearing a shirt of any kind, instead being seen in a worn black hakama with average geta on his feet. On his back generally lies a scythe which is actually his zanpakutō. Kanzen is naturally lazy, to the point he has dubbed himself as the laziest man alive. This attitude, while usually non-existent during contracts, has been a problem for him in the past on several occasions, most notably leading to his first ever murder. Kanzen portrays an attitude expected of a seasoned killer, as he has no hesitation or remorse for the majority of his actions; though he has shown himself to have a conscience, and indeed a kinder side. After his first successful assassination, Kanzen became involved with his contact, eventually fathering a child from their secret affair. In order to protect both her and his son, Kanzen vanished from their lives in order to protect them from the various enemies he has made for himself within Soul Society. Kanzen never forgot his family, though, and frequently sends them both money and letters, anonymously of course, that ask after their wellbeing. This gentle side, however, is rarely shown to others, with only perhaps one or two people knowing about it in the first place. In the majority of his appearances, he maintains a cold and distant persona, being a man who simply seeks to get the job done. Background The circumstances that led Kanzen to a life of crime can be traced to his childhood, as he grew up in the 78th district of the and began a slippery slope of petty thievery just so he could eat at days end. This went on for years before Kanzen was finally caught, for falling asleep in fact, were murder soon followed thievery. Awakening his Shinigami potential soon afterward only furthered his desire to use his newfound powers and growing relationship with his zanpakutō to better exploit others to improve his own meager lot in life. Circumstances only began to improve when Kanzen, still thieving regularly and killing when needed to protect himself, was offered his first official assassination contract. With a promise of coin should he succeed, Kanzen successfully murdered the heir to a lesser noble family, clearing the way for said families daughter to take control; in which Kanzen was awarded quite handsomely for his part in her ploy for power, where he and she actually became quite close as a result; though he eventually left in order to protect her from the various enemies he had made for himself, leaving a child behind as well. With that first connection made, Kanzen found regular work thereafter in various black ops throughout ; murder and thievery only some of the many missions given to him. Intelligence gathering, planting of incriminating or reputation ruining documents and torture became a common occurrence in the young mans life. Even so, one thing from his childhood remained and that was his natural laziness. Many believed he had the potential to be the greatest "wetboy" ever, though it was no secret his laziness frequently held him back. Regardless of this minor inconvenience, his skills were undeniable; easily allowing him to evade the Shinigami forces actively searching for him. Even today they lack a picture of the man who was then known as the Silent Wind. It was shortly after this that Kanzen, still regularly receiving work as a wetboy, met and took a job from a shady figure calling himself Shinzō. While initially a mission to merely test his skills against some Shinigami, believing he'd easily be ousted by his little challenge, Shinzō was incredibly surprised when Kanzen returned alive and without a major injury; where it was then revealed the Shinigami in question happened to be seated officers of some skill. Knowing his chances of escaping the Shinigami, who would no doubt be investigating, Kanzen decided he'd join Shinzō's criminal organization. Kanzen spent a great many years after his successful flight from Soul Society within the rough and tumble realm of Kōhai Tochi, where he continued to advance his skills at a pace that suited his own laziness. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Powers and Abilities : Kanzen has a remarkable degree of spiritual energy, which is powerful enough for him to be considered stronger than a powerful lieutenant-class Shinigami. However, it is not the strength or magnitude of his power that makes Kanzen a dangerous combatant. He can completely erase his spiritual signature from even the best sensory techniques, fooling even , which allows him to easily sneak around and ultimately ambush his opponents. By his own admission, the only person ever fit to successfully pinpoint his location during a battle was Kitsui Sanretsu. Stealth Master: As an assassin of amazing skill, Kanzen is naturally adept at blending into the surrounding environment without others becoming aware of his presence until hours after he left. His abilities are further exemplified by the fact that the have yet to actually see his face, especially considering he mainly operated within Soul Society during his early years. Shunpo Expert: Kanzen's greatest ability is easily his tremendous degree of skill in the art of Shunpo. He is easily fit to keep up with even the most skilled of practitioners for extended periods of time and can flee the scene using impressive steps which take him a great distance from his targets. He is fast enough to, without much effort, outrun experienced members of the Onmitsukidō without the latter even glimpsing what his face looked like, and his skills have only improved as the years progressed. Expert Scythe Specialist: While he usually relies on his ability to sneak, hide his spiritual energy and his skillful speed, Kanzen is also quite skilled in wielding a scythe; as expected of an assassin of his reputation and skill. He is easily fit to launch quick and effective strikes aimed for vital locations that limit the foes ability to fight back, though when pressured by someone of equal or greater skill, he utilizes a dirty style that employs fast motions in an attempt to catch said opponents of guard. Excavado Status As an Excavado who has obtained a complete balance between his Shinigami and Hollow powers, Kanzen has risen to the level of an Excavado; though the transformation itself was incomplete. This is truth makes Kanzen only a partial Excavado, despite his access to both the Nakazora Tamashii and his Hollow Mask, as he requires his Hollow side to be constantly suppressed through the use of tattoos designed especially for the task. As a result of his partial transformation, Kanzen can utilize the vast majority of an Excavado's unique racial abilities, though he failed to unlock his spiritual potential during the initial transformation. Despite this, Kanzen can effectively utilize his Excavado powers in battle and everyday life to greatly augment his usual performance. Whenever he consciously exerts his Hollowfied Reiatsu, the same dark cloak seen with every Excavado appears around his neck, that bears a rather tattered appearance. When he decides to don his Hollow Mask to gain further augmentations to his power levels, Kanzen utilizes the command Sing before donning his mask with a horizontal ripping motion across his face. The mask is quite plain and undecorated, with a plain white appearance and a single bilateral line running down the center. The eye slits are also quite narrow in comparison to other Hollow Masks. All in all, the only decoration the mask has are two downward pointing V shapes beneath both eye slits, colored purple. *'Power Augmentation:' While wearing the mask, Kanzen's powers are further supplemented, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spiritual power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Rosuto attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. It could be argued that this actually makes Kanzen more efficient as well because he can reabsorb the reiatsu he leaks while fighting with the aid of his Hollow powers. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Kanzen possesses becomes even greater than before, easily allowing him to stand at the level of a weak captain. :*'Enhanced Strength:' While wearing his mask, Kanzen's strength becomes enhanced to the point where he can easily overwhelm lieutenant-level foes without much difficulty. :*'Enhanced Speed:' While wearing the mask, Kanzen's speed increases to the point where he can easily overwhelm captain-level foes, as his already impressive skill in Shunpo is further enhanced. Zanpakutō Amai Kyoku (甘い曲, Sweet Song) is the name Kanzen gave to his own zanpakutō, as he figured it needed a name for his enemies to know it by. It appears as long-bladed scythe with quite a large bend in the blade, which makes it quite effective for decapitation and other gruesome methods of attack. The shaft is crafted from wood, which is actually quite durable, as Kanzen commonly utilizes it to block his opponents attack if the scythe blade is bypassed. The outside cutting edge is colored a shade of dark blue, while the inside cutting edge is colored simple white. *'Shockwave:' By swinging his scythe towards a target and releasing his spiritual energy at the moment of the slashing motion, Kanzen can release a forceful shockwave attack that possesses a great deal of sheer force behind it, which can easily demolish whole structures and push foes back. Nakazora Tamashii: Like his Hollow Mask, Kanzen's Nakazora Tamashii is released with the phrase Sing. When utilized, his clothing alters drastically, but aside from that, his physical appearance remains completely unchanged, which is quite rare with an Excavado's release. The simple hakama seen previously is instead replaced by a form-fitting black jacket with long tail-ends, the entire uniform sporting golden-colored trim. The shoulders and outer arms are entirely covered in this golden coloration, while his hakama are replaced with a pair of average grey pants with average black boots. In this form, the scythe is instead replaced by a slim daitō, colored the same blue coloration as the outside cutting edge seen previously on his scythe. The guard is circular in shape and can fire a total of two dart-like projectiles which can induce paralysis in a target; which is one of the main methods Kanzen uses to silence his opponents. :Nakazora Tamashii Special Abilities: Kanzen's Nakazora Tamashii constantly gives out a sound which only the targeted individual(s) can hear and react to. This song shares many similarities with the song of a Siren, in that the music enchants those who listen to it, ultimately leading to their death at Kanzen's hand. Only those who can somehow sever, or otherwise block out their emotions, can effectively counter the music heard. Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Excavado Category:Villians Category:Original Characters